


Octopunk Advent Day 14 - Baking

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Baking, Chaos, Cute, Funny, M/M, Octopunk Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 5





	Octopunk Advent Day 14 - Baking

Tina, being the wonderful accomplice that she was, had taken Gavin out on some kind of “mission” and by “mission” she meant shopping. It wasn’t something that Gavin enjoyed all the time but Tina could often make it fun for him in some way shape or form. And whilst they were out, Nines could get busy. Sugar, butter, flour: Nines was gonna make the best cookies for Gavin and it was going to be _awesome_.

Cut to a mere half an hour later. The kitchen was covered in flour, the floor was covered in failed eggs and in short - it was not going well. He sat down and sighed, beginning to wonder whether this had been a good idea or not. He was thinking it was the latter. What could he do? He couldn’t bake and Tina was busy keeping Gavin distracted… Chris. He could call Chris.

“Nines I can’t bake, call Tina or something!”  
“Tina is busy distracting Gavin. Look, Chris, the kitchen is a mess. Please come over and help me. I’ll be forever grateful.”  
“Ok, fine… but you better not be expecting any miracles, ok?”  
“Of course not. Any help is much appreciated.”

By the time Chris had arrived, Nines had cleaned up most of the mess and was now left with a small bowl of pretty unsuccessful cookie dough.  
“Wow… you really did mess this up Nines.” Chris chuckled as he entered the kitchen.  
“Is it that bad?”  
“Yes. Yes it is.”  
Nines sighed with a smile and picked up the tablet which had the recipe pulled up, “Wonderful. Ok, so. I followed the instructions precisely but it… didn’t work? I don’t really know what happened. Help.”  
“I’ve never seen you so lost before Nines,” Chris chuckled, “But let’s have a look.”

For the next few hours, Chris and Nines did their best to make some semblance of edible food and in the end, they came out with a pretty good result - well, according to Chris since Nines couldn’t actually try it. When Gavin and Tina arrived home, the two of them were both very surprised to see Chris and Nines, enjoying themselves on the couch.  
“Oh. Hey Chris?”  
“Gavin, Tina, hey!” Chris said happily.  
“What are you doing here?” Tina asked, clearly very very confused.  
“Oh,” Nines jumped in, walking over to the kitchen, “He had to come over and give me a… hand.”  
“A hand with what?” Gavin asked almost nervously and Nines revealed the cookies. They were small and stumpy but looked as if they were made with love and good intentions. Gavin smiled.  
“They look…”  
“Don’t judge ok…” Nines sighed.  
“They look awesome.” Gavin said as he threw one into his mouth. They were chewy but they were actually kind of good. Well… good as in edible.


End file.
